Facebook Names War
by Mea K
Summary: Kurt and Blaine both changed their FB names to Klaine Hummel and Klaine B. Everyone got excited and followed suit. But it turns into a war! Lots of Glee characters included.


**Title:** Facebook Names War

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine both changed their FB names to Klaine Hummel and Klaine B. Everyone got excited and followed suit. But it turns into a war! Lots of Glee characters included.

**Note: **This is my fourth story! I had fun with a little Facebook the other time, so I decided to do a whole Fan Fic on its own. Reviews are gladly welcomed; tell me your opinions so I can do better! :)

**Disclaimers:** I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE, besides this story. This story is inspired from the couple Klaine in Glee. No intentions to steal the story, all credits to the TV show Glee.

* * *

**Klaine Hummel:** I love my darling :)

Klaine B liked this.

**Klaine B:** Love you too, honey :)

**Mercedes:** ? Klaine? What's with that new name boy?

**Klaine Hummel:** Oh nothing, just our friends at Dalton got us a nickname.

Wes and David and 12 others liked this.

**Mercedes:** and you didn' tell me? :(

Tina and Rachel and 4 others liked this.

**Klaine Hummel:** Sorry babe... I'll make it up to you ok?

**Mercedes:** Okay! :D Tina: Me too! and Mike! :D

Mike liked this.

**Quinn:** Don't forget Sam and I!

**Rachel:** And not to leave me out!

**Klaine Hummel:** Okay! I'll treat you guys soon!

* * *

**Quinn:** Hey Sam, it looks fun! Let's give ourselves a FB name too!

**Sam: **Okay, what will it be?

**Quinn:** I'll change it first! You follow me.

**Sam:** Kay.

* * *

**Qam Fabray:** Go Cheerios! :D

**Santana:** Okay, you obviously don't mean what you said. You're just flaunting your new name.

**Brittany:** Go Cheerios! :D

**Santana:** Brit! Did you even see what I typed? Quinn's FLAUNTING!

**Brittany:** ? Does that mean super sheroes? Like fly-on-things?

**Santana:** No honey, that means she is showing off!

**Brittany:** Ohhh...

**Klaine Hummel:** I see somebody following my new trend? :D

**Qam Evans:** Yeah, Quinn thinks the couple combined name is cool.

Klaine Hummel and Klaine B liked this.

* * *

**Tina:** Hey Mike! Let's follow suit!

**Mike:** Sounds great! :D

**Tike Cohen Chang: **Love my other Asian!

**Tike Chang:** Love my gothic Asian!

Tike Cohen Chang liked this.

**Mercedes:** Wow, Kurt's really stiring up some new trend!

Klaine Hummel liked this.

**Klaine B:** Been his dream to start a new trend.

Qam Fabray and Tike Cohen Chang and 8 others liked this.

* * *

**Rachel: **Finn! We cannot lose out!

**Finn:** ?

**Rachel:** We've got to think of a brilliant name that would put us at the top!

**Finn:** But Rach, this is just FB...

**Rachel:** Good thinking Finn! Rach is a good one! :)

**Finn:** But that's only your name. How about Finchel?

**Rachel:** Why must your name be infront of mine?

**Puck: **My poor man, interrogated by a scary berry. Hey, that rhymes!

Santana liked this.

**Santana:** Totally, you should change your name to Scary Berry.

Puck liked this.

**Rachel: **Go away Puck and Santana. You two should get a room.

**Puck:** Going to! XD

**Finn:** What's wrong with Finchel?

**Rachel:** The others had the females' initials infront!

**Puck: **Once again, we see the terrifying fruit trying to be ego.

**Finn: **Seriously Puck, go away dude. Well ... Then this makes us unique!

**Rachel:** Brilliant! Okay, we'll use Finchel. :D

**Santana:** Let's go get our room Puck!

Puck liked this.

* * *

**Finchel Berry:** ANNOUCEMENT TO ALL! FINN AND I HAVE A NEW AWESOME FACEBOOK NAME!

Finchel Hudson liked this.

**Puck Loah:** That's gay dude!

Santana Loah liked this.

**Finchel Berry:** Oh yeah? Yours isn't any better! Put Santana + Puck = Suck

**Santana Loah:** Oh M GEE, what a tyrant.

**Puck Loah:** That's why we came up with Noah + Lopez = Loah

** Finchel Hudson:** My gosh, I'm getting dizzy with all the names already.

**Puck Loah:** Cause you've got a big o' potato head.

** Finchel Berry:** Hey watch it Puck! That's my boyfriend you're talking about!

**Klaine Hummel:** Will you guys stop the childish fight? It's just FB name!

* * *

**BritArtie S. Pears:** Is this a competition? What's the prize Kurt? I'm sure Artie and I will win!

**BritArtie Abrams:** Er.. Brit baby? It's just for fun.

**BritArtie S. Pears:** Don't lie to me. If not why is Finchel and Loah fighting?

**Klaine Hummel: **They are just childish, Brit.

**BritArtie S. Pears:** Who are you? Why are you talking to me?

**Klaine Hummel:** I'm Kurt!

**BritArtie S. Pears:** Oh, I got really confused at the names. I think I'm having a headache.

**Mercedes:** See ya'll I told ya! Kurt, you started this FB war and confusion!

* * *

**Kurt:** YO I'M BACK TO NORMAL FACEBOOK NAME OKEY DOKES?

**Blaine:** aww baby, so fast! :(

**Kurt:** ikr :(

**Kurt:** Too bad, who ask them to fight over this minor thing.

**Blaine: ***Sighss*

**Mercedes:** Welcome back boys! :D

**Kurt:** Hey!

**Blaine:** Hey!

**Kurt: **Where's the rest? Have they changed theirs back?

**Mercedes:** Nope, they're still probably fighting for who has the best name. LOL.

**Blaine:** Glad we're not! Hey Mercedes, wanna join Kurt and I at Breadstix tonight?

Mercedes and Kurt liked this.

**Kurt: **Too bad the rest don't get treated by me!

* * *

**END**

Thank you for taking the time to read this story! Reviews can help me improve my stories! Just no profanities, constructive criticism are welcomed as well! Thanks again!


End file.
